


Heartbeat

by NammiKisulora



Series: Together [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, Pre-Quest, Sibling Incest, happiness, young!Fíli, young!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/pseuds/NammiKisulora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first warm spring day of the year and the birds sing in the trees surrounding the glade they've stopped to rest in. Kíli has thrown himself flat on his back in the grass with his arms and legs spread wide, and Fíli thinks this is what happiness must feel like. Lying down beside his brother, he rests his head right above his heart and listens to it beat as one with his own; and when they kiss it's somehow different from all the times before...</p><p>Set some weeks/months after Stronger Than Guilt, Desire, but stands alone without confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Eru Ilúvatar and Manwë King of Arda, I wrote FLUFF. As in fluff without angst or the reader's knowledge of the characters' imminent, certain death. It has been... a while, to say the least. Enjoy it while it lasts!
> 
> Unbeta'd and UNEDITED*, as well as written as a sleep deprived, non-native English speaker.
> 
> *I fully intend to go through this tomorrow, major re-writing may very well occur...

It’s the first warm spring day of the year and the midday sun shines brightly above them, its reflection glittering on the dark surface of the pond, and birds sing merrily in the trees surrounding the glade they have stopped to rest in.

 

Kíli has thrown himself flat on his back in the grass and lies there with his arms and legs spread wide, savouring the warmth of the sun on his face with a smile so full of delight that Fíli goes all warm and giddy, a twin smile breaking out in his own face as he looks down on his brother’s haphazardly sprawled form.

 

“C’mere, Fí!” Kíli holds up his arms towards him and Fíli lies down beside him, feeling Kíli’s arms envelop him as he lays his head on his brother’s chest, resting it right above his heart.

 

 _This is perfect_ , he thinks as he closes his eyes, barely daring to breathe in fear of disrupting the calm and ending the moment, _this is what happiness must feel like, and I never want it to end._

 

The birdsong and the soft rustling of the forest mix with the sound of Kíli’s heartbeat and soft breaths, and Fíli presses his ear harder against his chest. The world around them fades into nothing as the steady thumping of his brother’s heart resonates through his body and becomes one with the pounding of his own, and his breath quickens as he feels Kíli’s hitch and his body shudder, his heartbeat suddenly fast and hard.

 

Fíli shifts to prop himself up on his elbows so he’s positioned above his brother, and if he misses the sound and feel of his heartbeat as lifts his head from its place over Kíli’s heart, any thought of it is banished as their lips brush against each other.

 

The kiss is soft, almost tentative, so unlike all others from the past few weeks, yet more different still from the first shy, awkward ones they shared in the darkness of their bedroom. Those had been as hesitant and filled with shame and guilt as the ones of late have been desperate and eager, made clumsy by their frantic groping to get all hindering clothes out of the way so they can stroke each other to release with fumbling hands, all else made unimportant in their desire.

 

This time though, despite the burning lust that fills him the moment their lips touch, Fíli doesn’t feel the usual urge to rush, to tear at his brother’s clothes until they lie skin on skin, both usually already spent by the time they’re naked; instead he licks Kíli’s lower lip and moans when a wet, warm tongue dart out to meet his at the same time as a pair of hands tangle in his hair.

 

They kiss and kiss, tasting each other’s mouths in a way they haven’t done in far too long, and the only touches they share more than their mouths’ are fingers threaded through hair, mingling dark with golden, and soft caresses outside their clothes.

 

If they eventually bring each other to the brink on release and tumbling over, their hearts beating in unison and breathing as one, and then chase each other into the pond’s cold water in the light of the setting sun, Fili only feels that they deserve it after long hours of endless kisses and gentle touches.

 

As they begin their trek home through the forest, hair dripping and clothes clinging to still-wet skin, he cautiously takes his brother’s hand; a gesture of affection neither of them have dared to show the other before, and his heart swells with joy as Kíli softly squeezes back.

 

Then they walk hand in hand through the forest, not letting go until they reach the edge of their village.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers' love is what I live on, and comments make me smile and motivate me to write more!


End file.
